<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of Bounds by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757409">Out of Bounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish'>Apparentlynotreallyfinnish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Flirting, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Rhett college has been about basketball. Actually, his whole life has been about basketball. Under his father's strict tutelage he's grown to do the right thing. Eat healthy. Practice. No drinking (well, maybe a little). Practice. Go to bed on time. Practice. Work out. Practice. No relationships. Practice. Rhett's done everything right. And with March Madness on the horizon, Rhett is on the precipice of getting the big win he's worked years to achieve.</p><p>Enter Link Neal. Gorgeous and bold, Link is a wild enigma of a person who pops into Rhett's meticulously scheduled life, making Rhett question not only his sexuality but also what he really wants from life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can find me on Tumblr as @apparentlynotreallyfinnish. I'm posting chapters there first so come follow me! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m beat, guys, maybe I should call it a night,” Rhett said setting his empty solo cup on the coffee table and leaning back on the couch. A loud chorus of boos rang around him making him cackle.</p>
<p>“Unacceptable. You got us another win! It’s your night, and the night is young, baby! All you need is another beer and someone to fuck,” Brian said with a lewd eyebrow wiggle and a sharp punch to Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett laughed and was just about to protest when a weight settled onto his lap.</p>
<p>“You can fuck me, gorgeous,” said the dark-haired guy sitting in his lap. His voice was like whiskey pouring down his throat—smooth with an edge of danger.</p>
<p>Rhett’s teammates hollered and hooted around him, but he barely heard them, too busy taking in the vision in front of him. Crystal blue eyes, dark poofy hair that swooped up at the ends framing a face that was objectively one of the most beautiful things Rhett had ever seen. </p>
<p>Rhett remembered talking with him earlier that night. He remembered a warm smile and congratulations on the win. He remembered intense gaze and plump lips wrapping—what he now realized had been suggestively—around the mouth of a beer bottle.</p>
<p>What was his name? Something with L. Logan? Liam? No, it was something odd. A nickname. </p>
<p>
  <em>Link.</em>
</p>
<p>The name swam into Rhett’s mind and made him feel warm all over. Strange. </p>
<p>Link had pressed his palms lightly on Rhett’s shoulders, and his mouth was pulled into a lopsided grin. Rhett tried to look Link in the eyes, but his gaze kept wandering to his pink lips. They looked so soft. <em>Did guys’ lips usually look that soft? </em></p>
<p>Rhett let out a nervous laughter and patted Link’s thigh apologetically. “Thanks for the generous offer, but I’m not gay.”</p>
<p>His suitor didn’t seem too upset. He leaned closer and Rhett felt a warm puff of air against his ear.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be gay for me to ride you. A hole is a hole, right? I promise I can make you come harder than any girl ever could.”</p>
<p>Rhett was glad of the surrounding pandemonium—hopefully, it masked the quick intake of breath he took. But what his friends laughing and joking couldn’t cover—at least not from the boy sitting on top of him—was the way his hips slightly bucked up at the word ‘ride’. Rhett swallowed as his mind filled with filthy images.</p>
<p>“I’ll take good care of you, hotshot. Give me a chance to blow your mind. Or at least your load,” Link continued, his lips hovering so close to Rhett’s ear he was sure he could feel their warmth against his skin.</p>
<p>It’s not like Rhett hadn’t wondered what it would be like to bed a guy. Everyone had, right? Hormones were a helluva thing. He’d even gotten off on the thought a few times. It was something <em>other</em>—almost forbidden—so of course, it got him all hot and bothered. And he could appreciate a good-looking guy almost as much as a good-looking girl. There was no man or woman on the planet who thought Chris Evans was not hot. That was just a fact, and it didn’t make him gay. Or bi. Or pan. He was straight. </p>
<p>So, the fact that he was already sporting a semi and considering taking Link up on his offer must have been the beer talking. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Rhett’s lap was empty. He came back from his thoughts with a jerk. “Hey, wai— “ he swallowed down the plea and blushed fiercely. Brian was still nudging his side and there seemed to be a general consensus of ‘let’s get Rhett laid with the pretty boy’. </p>
<p>“Come find me if you change your mind,” Link said with a wink and disappeared amongst the mass of dancing bodies in the next room. Rhett felt hot all over, sweaty and breathless. He needed to calm down. He needed a cold drink. </p>
<p>He got up, hoping that his erection was not as obvious as it felt and said: “I’m gonna get that beer.” </p>
<p>“Ohhh, he’s going after him!” Gregg cheered, pulling a raucous laughter from the group.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck off. I’m just getting a beer. I’ll be right back,” Rhett said, flipping Gregg off with a smile on his face. </p>
<p>He definitely wasn’t going after Link.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Marcus found Rhett from the kitchen a little later and pulled him aside.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” Rhett asked, feeling a bit confused. They were teammates which meant they were around each other a lot, but they hadn’t talked much before this. If Rhett was totally honest, he’d never really liked Marcus. He was too loud and his humor was always skirting the line of ‘too much’.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna do it?” Marcus asked leaning too close to Rhett as he spoke. His breath smelled like hard liquor and his wandering gaze told Rhett he had a head start on all of them. Rhett took a step back, getting some distance between them, but Marcus closed it immediately with a shaky step.  </p>
<p>Rhett frowned. “Do what?”</p>
<p>“You gonna go home with—with Link?”  </p>
<p>Rhett laughed awkwardly. Marcus had to be joking.  </p>
<p>“Of course not,” Rhett said with a chuckle and sipped his drink, hoping that would be enough for Marcus to leave him alone.</p>
<p>But Marcus just swayed slightly in place and stared at Rhett with his brows furrowed. He was nestling a bottle of Jack against his chest. It was already half-empty.</p>
<p>“He’s not available,” he muttered through clenched teeth. Rhett’s eyebrows shot up. He had no idea that Marcus was into guys.</p>
<p>“Oh? He seemed pretty available earlier.” Rhett immediately regretted saying that. Anger flashed through Marcus’ features and he stepped even closer to Rhett.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t know what’s good for him.”</p>
<p>“And you do?” Rhett snarked. </p>
<p>
  <em>Good God, I gotta learn to keep my mouth shut...</em>
</p>
<p>Marcus poked him in the chest with his index finger and growled: “Yeah. What of it?”</p>
<p>Rhett lifted his hands up in mock-surrender.</p>
<p>“Nothing. That’s totally fine by me. You ain’t gotta worry, dude. As I said, I’m not gay.”</p>
<p>Marcus let out a bellowing laughter—that somehow sounded like a threat—and pushed Rhett out of his way. Before he stomped out of the room, Rhett was sure he heard him mutter: “Neither was I before he came along.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett held on for another hour before the excitement of the long day and the ever-increasing noise inside the house became too much to him. He said his goodbyes, dealt with some goodhearted ribbing about who he was going home with, and headed out. </p><p>As he walked through the house his gaze searched the crowd, his heart skipping a beat every time he got a glimpse of dark brown hair. But it was always someone else. </p><p>Rhett stepped out of the front door feeling strangely deflated. The feeling caught him off-guard, and he tried to convince himself he wasn’t disappointed. He simply couldn’t be, since he’d had no intention to talk to Link even if he’d found him. He just wanted to see if Link was still at the party. Whether he’d already left with someone else. He’d seemed pretty determined to find a hook-up. Surely he’d propositioned someone else besides Rhett. And who would say no to that?</p><p><em>I did. I said no. And it was the right thing to do</em>, Rhett reminded himself sternly. He wasn’t about to have an identity crisis this close to the tournament. His father was right. He needed to concentrate on basketball. </p><p>It was a chilly night and Rhett pulled his jacket tighter around himself as he walked towards his apartment. His stride was steady enough, and he mentally congratulated himself on his self-restraint. Hangover was a bitch even without a mandatory early morning run.</p><p>The sound of quick footsteps made Rhett glance behind him. His heart leaped as he saw the fluffy hair and a flash of blue. Link took a few running steps to catch up with Rhett. He had his hands in his jeans’ pockets. Rhett couldn’t help but wonder if they were women’s jeans—they hugged Link’s curves impossibly tight. Link didn’t have a jacket on, instead, he wore a hoodie he was positively drowning in. At the party, he’d worn only a tight t-shirt. </p><p>
  <em>Maybe he stole that from some guy. Maybe he already hooked up with someone at the party...</em>
</p><p>“Hey, can I walk with you?” Link asked, smiling bright enough to light the dim backstreet they were walking on.</p><p>“Um, sure, I guess,” Rhett mumbled, desperately trying to erase the mental image of Link sitting in someone else’s lap, hands roaming on their body, desperately tugging off clothes to get more access.</p><p>Link settled next to Rhett, taking long strides to keep up with him. Rhett buried his hands deep into his pockets. Not because he needed to. Not because he wanted to slip his hands under that hoodie and feel Link’s waist under his palms. Not because he was itching to gather Link’s face into his hands and kiss him senseless. He refused to think about any of that. His hands were just cold. That’s all.</p><p>“So, where do you live?” Link asked after they’d walked a full block in silence.</p><p>“I’ve got this little apartment off-campus. It’s about a five minutes walk from here,” Rhett said, waving his hand onto the general direction of his place.</p><p>“Ohhh, an apartment? Fancy,” Link said nodding appreciatively.</p><p>“Eh... Not really. It’s tiny and kinda dingy. It’s my aunt’s. My dad insisted that I live there. He thought living in a dorm would be too distracting.”</p><p>“Ah. I see. How do you feel about that?”</p><p>Surprised, Rhett turned to look at Link and missed the curb, stumbling down onto the street. </p><p>“Whoa, there!” Link said and grabbed his arm to keep him from falling face-first onto the pavement. Rhett quickly regained his composure and pulled his arm away like he’d been burned. He saw Link’s face fall before he managed to arrange his features to a pleasant smile. </p><p>“Gotta be careful, hotshot. We can’t have our star player hurting himself.” </p><p>“Yeah. I’m fine. Thanks,” Rhett muttered and picked up the pace again. His arm was tingling. Even the leather jacket couldn’t stop Rhett from feeling a strange kind of heat envelop him when Link touched him.</p><p>
  <em>If he touched my skin… Surely, I’d combust.</em>
</p><p>Rhett shook his head to chase the heated thought away. Worried he might just grab Link’s hand and test that theory, he blurted out the first thing that came into his mind.</p><p>“No one’s ever really asked what I thought about it.” Immediately after he’d uttered the words he flushed red, embarrassed by the admission. Link stopped and turned to look at him. Rhett stopped too, meeting Link’s intense gaze. </p><p>“Really?” Link asked.</p><p>Rhett shrugged and flashed a smile that was definitely more like a grimace.</p><p>“Well, how <em>do </em>you feel about it?” Link’s blue eyes were trained on him, observing, picking apart Rhett’s thoughts as if he could read them from Rhett’s face. Rhett was used to people staring at him. He was used to people cheering his name. He was used to hearing how great he was. He was used to hearing how he needed to practice, eat, sleep, live—even love. What he wasn’t used to was someone looking at him without judgment or agenda. So, instead of doing the thing he usually did—the practiced answer of ‘whatever’s best for the team’—he told the truth.  </p><p>“Honestly, it kinda sucks. I mean... it’s quiet and I don’t have to deal with potentially annoying roommates, but I feel like I’m missing out. That I’m not getting the quintessential college experience or something. Stupid, right?”</p><p>Link made a sympathetic throat noise. “I don’t think that’s stupid.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment that seemed to go on and on. Feeling light-headed Rhett watched Link’s tongue slip out of his mouth to quickly lick his lips and without thinking about it, Rhett did the same. </p><p>“Rhett, I—” Link started and took a step towards him. It was like a spell was broken. Rhett jerked back, turned on his heels and power-walked half a block before realizing he was headed in the wrong direction.</p><p>
  <em>Get yourself together, man! It’s just a pretty boy. No need to lose your mind. </em>
</p><p>“So,” Rhett started, glancing at Link who’d caught up with him. “Do you live off-campus too?”</p><p>
  <em>I’m just gonna take a right at the next block. Just a little detour. He’ll never know.</em>
</p><p>“No. I live in Syme Hall.”</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what?</em>
</p><p>“Oh, um... Isn’t that the other way?” Rhett asked and stopped again. They were in front of a little corner store and it’s garishly bright lights painted a red and orange halo around Link’s messy hair. </p><p>“It is,” Link said with a sly smirk.</p><p>“Then why are you—?”</p><p>“A pretty guy like you shouldn’t be walking alone at night. S’not safe.”</p><p>Rhett let out a dry laugh. “Funny. And your plan kinda sucks since you still have to walk back to your dorm alone. And you’re way prettier than me.”</p><p>Link smile widened and grew softer. “You really think I’m pretty?” he asked. His eyes shone almost alien-blue in contrast to the shop lights. There was no way around it—he looked like a vision. But Rhett sensed that Link’s words had an edge of apprehension in them as if he was actually uncertain whether he was desirable. <em>Ridiculous.</em></p><p>“Yeah,” Rhett admitted, the corner of his lips quirking into a smile. “I think you’re pretty.”</p><p>Link sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on the lapel of Rhett’s jacket, pulling him closer. “How pretty?”</p><p>“Fucking gorgeous,” Rhett whispered and then his arm was around Link’s waist and their lips were pressed together. Link’s mouth opened eagerly and Rhett gasped into him. Link’s low chuckle went right to Rhett’s dick and he pulled Link tighter against himself. As their tongues brushed together tentatively, Link’s fingers tangled into Rhett’s hair and tugged him closer still, deepening the kiss.</p><p>The store door opened with a jarring tingle of a bell and Rhett pulled back. He didn’t step away though. His arm was still tightly wrapped around Link’s lean body. </p><p>“You still trying to get into my bed?” Rhett asked, breathless. His gaze roamed Link’s features, his parted pink lips and the lusty glaze in his eyes. The whole scene felt like a dream. Maybe it was. Maybe he could do this. Just this once. No one would ever know.</p><p>“Yeah,” Link answered, sounding almost as breathless as Rhett.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay, what?”</p><p>“Okay, come home with me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link bounded into Rhett’s place like a curious puppy. Rhett locked the front door as he walked in after Link. He tried his best to not stare at his ass, but its sway was hypnotizing and the way Link’s jeans accented the perfectly perky cheeks made Rhett’s throat go dry. Suddenly parched, he walked up to the fridge. </p>
<p>“Want something to drink?” he asked Link as the cold air hit his face, a vain attempt to cool down his heated thoughts. Rhett breathed deep before taking out a beer.</p>
<p>“Nah, I’m good,” Link said and drifted to Rhett’s bookshelf. Rhett remembered his morning run and swapped his beer for a fizzy water.</p>
<p>“Lots of thrillers,” Link remarked, tapping his fingertips lightly over the spines of the books haphazardly stuffed into the overflowing shelves.</p>
<p>“Mm,” Rhett hummed, non-committal, and uncapped the bottle. He tried to ignore the fact that his hands were trembling. A big gulp of cold water seemed to help him cool down a bit.</p>
<p>Rhett stood next to the fridge, leaning against the counter, watching Link as he riffled through his things. The apartment was small, only one main room, a kitchenette, and a sleeping alcove. The couch, desk, and the small foldable table with two chairs took most of the square footage of the main room. Rhett had never really minded the cramped quarters before, but now Link seemed to somehow fill all of the available real estate—both in the apartment and in Rhett’s mind. It made Rhett look at his place with a new set of eyes. </p>
<p>He was not a neat freak by any measure, but he wasn’t a slob either. He did notice a pair of dirty boxer briefs discarded on the floor near the bathroom door and moved to quickly snatch them up and throw them into the hamper. As always, his bed had remained unmade. It was a bit embarrassing, and he wished he was the type to regularly keep his place tidy, but at least he’d changed the bedding recently. </p>
<p>Link turned to look at Rhett and followed his gaze to the bed. He flashed a cheeky grin and his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth. It was simultaneously cute and lewd. Rhett wanted to turn to hide the blooming heat on his cheeks, but he was determined to hold the eye contact. This particular situation might be new to him, but it wasn’t like he’d never hooked up with someone before. He didn’t want Link to know how out of his depth he was.</p>
<p>Rhett took another sip of his drink and watched Link let his gaze roam over his body for a brief moment, igniting a simmering heat inside Rhett’s gut. But when he was about to put away his drink and attempt to move things along, Link turned and skipped from Rhett’s bookshelf to his desk. He picked up a picture frame and studied the picture of Rhett and his family. Rhett gripped the bottle harder and tilted his head in confusion. Hadn’t Link wanted to hook up? He was more than sure that Link wasn’t nervous, so why would he want to take a detour through Rhett’s things? </p>
<p>“You and you’re brother look nothing alike,” Link said, making Rhett laugh. They really didn’t and most people that met them liked to point that out. Link set the frame back on the desk and went through all the knick-knacks Rhett had gotten from his trips—little things he’d picked up on family vacations before college and from tournaments and away-games while attending NC State. </p>
<p>All the while, he was making random comments about this and that. Rhett didn’t have time to reply before Link had moved onto the next thing that caught his eye. Link didn’t seem to mind his silence. After he left the desk, he crouched down to shift through the movies Rhett had under his TV-stand.</p>
<p>It gave Rhett time to pause and take a breath.</p>
<p><em>I just brought </em>a guy <em>to my place.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>What am I doing? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What do I want to happen? Am I really gonna fuck him? He offered, right? But was that just him being flirty? Is he expecting me to do other stuff with him? To him? Like, touch him… down there.</em>
</p>
<p>Rhett had no time to inspect how much the thought thrilled him when Link’s voice interrupted him. He was waving a DVD case towards Rhett.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ve wanted to see this one! Is it any good?”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Rhett said, without actually seeing what movie Link had shown because Link was on the move again. He’d noticed the guitar propped up on the corner. His eyes lit up and he lifted the instrument.</p>
<p>“Do you play?” he asked and strummed the strings tentatively. Rhett shrugged.</p>
<p>“I dabble. I can <em>almost </em>play a few songs.”</p>
<p>“Hot,” Link murmured and set the guitar down. </p>
<p>And then he was right there, their bodies pressed together, his mouth tasting Rhett’s neck with sloppy wet kisses that made him shiver and buck against Link’s stomach. Rhett’s brain screeched to a halt at the sudden change.</p>
<p>“Oh gosh,” he moaned when he managed to somewhat gather himself, fumbling to get his water bottle onto the counter behind him. He nearly missed and had to scramble to prevent a mess. Link’s hands were sliding under Rhett’s shirt, tickling his sides and pawing at his abs. His touch was firm but soft and when his fingers brushed over Rhett’s nipple, making it bud, Rhett drew in a breath between his teeth and silently begged for Link to touch him lower.</p>
<p>“Mmh,” Link hummed against Rhett’s clavicle, kissing it through his shirt and breathing in deeply. “You smell real good.”</p>
<p><em>This blushing thing has to stop</em>, Rhett decided, feeling dizzy and flushed. He didn’t remember ever blushing like this when a girl complimented him. The bottle was now safely on the counter and his hands were finally free to roam all over Link’s tight body. And, fuck, did he feel good. All hard muscle and soft curves. How was that even possible? </p>
<p>Before Rhett could even make a conscious decision to do so, his palms had found their way to Link’s ass and squeezed. Link made a low throat sound, something between a moan and a growl, and clamped his teeth onto Rhett’s shoulder, grinding himself against Rhett’s thigh. Rhett could feel Link’s hardness press against him.</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want, hotshot,” Link whispered between teasing kisses and bites along Rhett’s neck. Rhett swallowed hard and tried to muster up some kind of an answer. What did he want? </p>
<p>“I really want you to fuck me,” Link continued with a breathy voice as he nibbled Rhett’s earlobe. “But if that’s too much for you, I could just get on my knees right here and suck you off.” Link’s palm moved to caress between Rhett’s legs.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Rhett groaned, canting his hips towards Link, for more pressure, more touching, <em>more Link</em>. His head was spinning and profanity seemed to be the only thing he could get out right now.</p>
<p>Link let out a low chuckle. “Was that a request or just a reaction to <em>this</em>?” His hand pressed against Rhett’s jeans and moved along his hard length. Rhett couldn’t think. His brain was a fuzzy bundle of dirty thoughts and pleas that he couldn’t get out. He needed Link on his knees, his glistening pink lips around his cock, but he also needed a moment to think, to gather himself.</p>
<p>Gaining little sanity and hoping to slow things down for a beat, Rhett’s hands let go of Link’s ass and he cupped Link’s face for a slow, exploratory kiss. Link tasted of something sweet and alcoholic. Rhett couldn’t get enough of the way Link’s tongue swiped against his and retreated again and again as if coaxing Rhett into his mouth. Finally, Rhett obeyed and let his tongue slip between Link’s lips into the wet warmth of his mouth. Link had clearly been waiting for exactly that because he enveloped Rhett’s exploring tongue and sucked hard, making Rhett’s knees nearly buckle.</p>
<p>Rhett pulled away, drawing a shaky breath, trying to catch Link’s eyes but Link pounced on him, whining into his mouth as he kissed him again. Link’s hand wrapped around Rhett’s neck, pulling Rhett down or pulling himself up as if he was trying to climb Rhett’s tall frame. Rhett’s hands slipped down, grabbing Link’s waist to pull him down. </p>
<p>“Dude, you gotta slow down. I’m losing my mind here,” Rhett managed to get out with a huff of a laugh. Link laughed too, a pleased,sharp sound that filled the room and Rhett’s chest with warmth.</p>
<p>“Wanna get in the bed? We can just kiss for a while and see where that takes us,” Link suggested, nuzzling his nose under Rhett’s ear. When Rhett nodded, Link’s fingers intertwined with Rhett’s and he was pulled towards his bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A heartfelt thank you to my newly minted beta @rhinkipoo! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett had lost his shirt on the way to the bed and somehow, equally shirtless, Link had ended up straddling his lap like at the party earlier. This time, Rhett didn’t try to hide his hard-on. Link’s ass pressed sweetly against it as they kissed languidly. Link’s hands were roaming Rhett’s sides and his shoulders and neck, leaving pleasant tingles in their wake. It had been a while since Rhett’s last hook-up and he tried to remember if it had felt like this--like he was buzzing with need to touch and be touched.</p>
<p>“I was at the game today,” Link said between kisses. Rhett’s eyebrow quirked and he smiled. Link surged back to nip at his lower lip and Rhett swallowed down a growl before replying. </p>
<p>“Yeah? You don’t seem like the sports type,” he said, trailing his fingertips down Link’s spine. Link moved to suck on his neck right below his jaw and Rhett drew in a sharp breath, bucking his hips involuntarily. </p>
<p>“I’m not,” Link murmured against Rhett’s skin. “Honestly, I don’t care about the game that much. Sorry. But the players… Mmmh, hot damn. All that bare skin and broad shoulders and long legs. Fuuuck. That is a court filled with premium spank bank material.” Link’s deep, satisfied sigh made Rhett laugh and he fought the blush that was again creeping onto his cheeks. Link laughed with him before peppering his neck with soft kisses. His ass ground down onto Rhett’s cock, making Rhett’s eyes slip closed. </p>
<p>“I don’t know if I should be offended or flattered,” Rhett said absentmindedly, shifting under Link’s undulating hips, seeking more purchase for his throbbing cock.</p>
<p>“Definitely flattered. Do you have any idea how hot you looked out there? All sweaty and pumped up. All I could think about is whether that would be what you’d look like after fucking me…”</p>
<p>“Oh, I see. So you’re a ball bunny,” Rhett teased, settling his hands on Link’s hips to encourage their movement.</p>
<p>“If you mean I wanna fuck like rabbits with balls slapping against my ass, then yeah,” Link deadpanned, looking Rhett straight in the eyes.</p>
<p>Rhett sputtered, choking on a shocked laugh. Link smirked and licked his lips before winking theatrically. Rhett was still trying to cope with the dirty images filling his mind when Link sat up and pressed his hands on Rhett’s chest. “Isn’t that a hockey thing, though? A puck bunny?” he asked, frowning.</p>
<p>“I guess,” Rhett said with a shrug. “I don’t really know.”</p>
<p>“You don’t get off with fan girls?” Link asked with a quizzical look.</p>
<p>“Nah. Not really.” Rhett looked past Link, avoiding his gaze. He wasn’t about to tell this guy how inexperienced he was exactly, but he wasn’t going to claim to be some kind of player either. Link studied him for a moment, expression unreadable.</p>
<p>“Oh, right,” he finally said lightly. “Distractions.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” A heavy weight settled into Rhett’s chest. His thumbs were drawing slow circles into Link’s deliciously jutting hip bones. Link felt so good in his hands--like he belonged there. </p>
<p>“How’s this for a distraction?” Link whispered and lowered his face onto Rhett’s chest and took Rhett’s nipple into his hot mouth. Rhett gasped and his back arched into the sensation as his brain tried to decide whether it was welcome or not. Link’s tongue swirled and lapped and as he sucked the hardening nub almost too hard into his mouth, his palm pressed onto Rhett’s cock again. <em>Welcome. So fucking welcome. </em></p>
<p>“Oh, fuck! Whoa. Um… Yeah, that’s not that distracting to be honest,” Rhett stammered.</p>
<p>“Good. I can keep going then?” Link asked, his eyes flashing up at Rhett. His smile was wide and feigned innocence danced on his features.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” Rhett hummed before closing his eyes and letting his head drop back onto the pillow.</p>
<p>Link was kissing his chest with wet lips and eager, exploring tongue. He was slowly moving south and Rhett’s dick was straining against his pants, screaming for release.</p>
<p>“Want you,” Rhett muttered, his voice almost as strained as his needy cock. His chest heaved when Link’s chuckle tickled his lower belly. Link’s nose trailed along Rhett’s waistline. “Want me to what?” he teased before gently biting at Rhett’s hip bone. </p>
<p>“Suck me off,” Rhett gasped. Link let out a pleased hum and his mouth moved over Rhett’s crotch. His hot breath seeped through the fabric of Rhett’s pants, making him groan and curse. He almost cried from relief when Link opened his fly and tugged his pants lower.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, yes.” Link let out a pleased growl as he dug Rhett’s dripping cock from his briefs. “I shoulda made a bet that you were a thick boy. Gorgeous as fuck.”</p>
<p>Rhett wanted to laugh, but the only sound he was able to produce was a whimpered plea. “Please.”</p>
<p>Without any preamble, Link’s heat enveloped him. Rhett’s hands flew to Link’s hair and tangled into it. There was no timid licking or giggly playing with his length like he was used to from the few girls he’d managed to bring to his bed before. Link sucked him down with enthusiasm and skill. Rhett was on the brink of orgasm in record time.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, yes. Like that. Take it all. Ugh, so good. So fucking <em>good</em>,” Rhett babbled, his head flipping from side to side as he fought against the need to thrust into Link’s mouth. He wanted to see Link take him, wanted to have that sight burned into his mind, but the pleasure was too overwhelming. His head was like a dead weight on the pillow and he had to settle to imagining how his cock looked when it sank between Link’s gorgeous lips.</p>
<p>Link hummed and chuckled with Rhett’s cock deep inside his mouth, tickling the back of his throat. His tongue swirled and rubbed on Rhett’s shaft, making him groan and beg for more. But right as he was about to chase his orgasm in earnest, his mind ground to a halt. </p>
<p>This was <em>a guy </em>giving him head. A man. Someone with a dick. A dick and a...</p>
<p>“Stop,” he moaned, gently tugging on Link’s hair. Link’s head rose up immediately, releasing Rhett’s cock with a lewd, wet pop. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” he asked, breathless. Rhett stared at Link’s worried expression for a beat. His lips were fucked plump and gleaming in the low light of the room. A shiver of pure lust ran through Rhett and he pulled Link up for a kiss. Their mouths crashed together and Rhett felt a rush of lust as he tasted himself on Link’s tongue. </p>
<p>Link was grinding himself against Rhett’s thigh again and Rhett toyed with the idea of tasting his cock. The thought was foreign but more than a little bit intriguing. But it wasn’t the need that was crowding his mind now.</p>
<p>“Wanna fuck you,” Rhett said, voice hoarse from pleasured groans. Link’s face lit up and he rolled off of Rhett and started yanking on his pants with such enthusiasm that it made Rhett laugh. Rhett kicked off the rest of his own clothes and reached under his bed for the condoms and lube.</p>
<p>Link had managed to get himself naked when Rhett rolled back up. He saw the items on Rhett’s hand and nodded appreciatively.</p>
<p>“Lube?” he said, quirking a brow. “I thought you said you weren’t gay.”</p>
<p>Rhett rolled his eyes. “Dude, I don’t think gays have a monopoly on lube usage.” Link shrugged and climbed back on top of Rhett.</p>
<p>“I guess we don’t. I ain’t mad, baby. Makes my life easier. And my ass less sore tomorrow.” Link snatched the lube and coated his fingers with the clear liquid before reaching behind himself. Rhett's eyes widened as Link’s closed in concentration. Link’s arm moved slowly and Rhett was struck with the all-consuming need to see what was happening. He obviously knew what Link was doing, but there was a difference between knowing and seeing.</p>
<p>“Can you—” Rhett started, his palms rubbing up and down on Link’s thighs. If Link minded his nervous, clammy touch, he didn’t say anything. He merely peeked at Rhett from under his lids.</p>
<p>“I wanna see,” Rhett confessed with a breathless voice and pink cheeks. Link’s expression turned from curious to mischievous. He swung his leg over Rhett’s body and scrambled back on top of him with his back towards Rhett’s chest. He leaned forward, presenting his round ass to Rhett. </p>
<p>Rhett bit his lip as Link reached around again and used his hand to spread himself. Link was smooth and hairless, his pink hole already glistening with lube. <em>Fuck. Holy fuck! </em>He wasn’t supposed to find someone’s asshole this sexy, was he? Rhett’s stomach felt heavy and his breathing turned into shallow gasps. </p>
<p>Link pressed his face onto the sheets and braced himself on his shoulder so he could reach back with his other hand as well. Rhett watched in awe as Link’s hole opened up for his index and middle finger. They sank inside easily and Link sighed against the bedding as he started to slowly fuck himself with his fingers. Rhett swallowed hard and reached for him mindlessly, rubbing the slick skin around Link’s pumping fingers. Link jerked and twisted to look at Rhett, clearly surprised.</p>
<p>“You wanna give it a go?” he asked, pulling his fingers out. Drunk on lust and need, Rhett watched as Link’s hole fluttered closed as Link’s fingers left it empty. Rhett let go of his bottom lip. He’d been biting on the whole time Link had been fingering himself and he felt blood rushing back to it, making it feel tingly and raw. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Rhett muttered under his breath and pressed the pad of his middle finger against Link’s entrance. Link shivered and his hips tilted, sinking the tip inside the tightness. Link’s small breathless moan made Rhett curse again and he sank his digit deeper. </p>
<p>“You’re so soft,” he whispered in awe, making Link giggle. “Tight too, what the fuck. How am I ever gonna fit?” Rhett mumbled more to himself than to Link. Link’s laughter turned into eager whimpers as Rhett pulled his finger out and replaced it with two. Link’s body swayed on top of Rhett and he started to fuck himself on the intrusion.</p>
<p>As Link bared down on Rhett’s fingers, Rhett’s spit-covered cock rubbed against Link’s leg. Link’s balls grazed it, occasionally sending shocks up Rhett’s spine and making him tilt his hips upwards to bury the head of his cock into the softness of Link’s ballsack. His cock weeped with every thrust of his fingers and they were both wet from pre-cum and lube and spit. </p>
<p>Rhett’s insides were on fire. It was hard to breathe, hard to think. He was about to fuck a guy. A guy! His guilty pleasure fantasy was about to come true. The thought made his chest tighten and suddenly, he had trouble concentrating on what was happening. It almost felt like he was watching himself from afar, judging himself silently as his father's words rang inside his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>There will be none of that shit in my house, boy. You will never again let me catch you doing something like that, you hear me? Fucking disgusting.</em>
</p>
<p>Rhett’s hand slowed down. Link picked up the pace, ramming his ass back, moaning for Rhett to keep going. </p>
<p>
  <em>What am I doing? This isn’t me.</em>
</p>
<p>Rhett’s fingers slipped out of Link’s ass and he stared at it with unseeing eyes. His breathing wasn’t slowing down, instead it picked up and he felt like gasping for air. He stuck his shaking hands between his thighs and squeezed his eyes shut as he fought the impending panic attack. </p>
<p>“Rhett?” Link’s voice sounded like it was coming from miles away, Rhett could barely hear it through the thrumming in his ears. Soft hands cupped his face and a low voice told him to take slow breaths.</p>
<p>Rhett was trembling all over now. His lungs screamed for air, but he wasn’t getting any. He was drowning. Drowning in the terror that gripped him. His chest expanded but he got no relief. No oxygen. He felt dizzy.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey. It’s okay. Let’s slow down. Breathe with me. In and out. Come on, let’s do it together,” a sweet voice coaxed him. </p>
<p>Rhett fought the intrusive thoughts. His father’s face distorted with disgust. His mother’s disappointed head shake. Throwing the ball into the hoop in their yard, over and over and over and over again until it was too dark to see it, until his tears had dried, until he felt numb. </p>
<p>Soft lips pressed onto his forehead. “Breathe with me, hot shot. We can do this.” </p>
<p>Rhett’s arms clung to the body in his lap and with considerable effort, he pushed the memories away. He buried them back to the farthest reaches of his mind and tried to concentrate on Link’s words. He breathed with Link. His breath catched and trembled, but slowly he felt calmer, more in control. Link whispered encouragements into his ear and softly petted his hair.</p>
<p>“That’s it. You’re doing so well. Keep going like that. Everything’s gonna be alright.”</p>
<p>After a long while, Rhett was finally breathing somewhat normally. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the unshed tears. He didn’t dare to look at Link.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he mumbled, embarrassment burning in his gut. No one had ever seen him during an attack before. </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Link said, climbing off of him, giving him space. “Do you want me to go?”</p>
<p>Rhett thought for a moment, but to his surprise, the answer was no. As horrified as he was about Link seeing him like that, he didn’t want to be alone. He shook his head. </p>
<p>Link hummed a quiet “okay” and slipped under the covers. “Come here. Let’s get some sleep.”</p>
<p>Rhett didn’t think, he just moved. Soon, he was wrapped around Link’s lean figure, his head resting on his broad chest. He could hear Link’s heart thumping and he could feel Link’s breath hitting the top of his head. Link’s fingers drew circles onto Rhett’s bare back.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry. I didn’t— That wasn’t your—” Rhett tried again.</p>
<p>“I know. Don’t worry about it. We all have our shit. Just try and get some sleep.”</p>
<p>For a while, they lay in silence. </p>
<p>“So… Worst hook-up ever?” Rhett asked quietly, trying to force some humor into his voice. Link let out a surprised chuckle. “Actually, no. Not by a long shot,” he confessed, rubbing Rhett’s neck. Rhett let out an incredulous huff. He didn’t press for details, he knew Link was lying to make him feel better. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the gentle touch to lull Rhett into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>